


The Morning After

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Female Protagonist, Hungover, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Morning After, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Trauma, bad habits, good mood gone bad, not impressed, shenga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long night, all she wanted was to curl up with James and Kaidan and sleep the day away. But the day had other plans.<br/>She really needed to address her crew-mates' bad habits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick write up and hopefully I'll be able to polish it a bit :)  
> Any feedback would be awesome!

Her omnitool beeped on the nightstand and she stretched her hand to reach it, ignoring the growing tug on her waist. The translucent holographic screen flickered to life at the touch of her fingers.

[ _Shepard_ ,  
_Seriously? What does it take for him to send a single ruddy message? Can you tell him to get his grey ass on the Normandy? I'm due a vid call and the blighter won't do it l_ _ess you tell him to. He respects you love, get on it.  
_  
_Sincerely (and impatiently), Darren._ ]

She longed to roll over in bed and stare up at the ceiling. A strong arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her back against him.

"Baby, I need to get up," she groaned softly as he chuckled against the crook of her neck. He weaved his leg between hers, locking her in place. She wriggled against him, eliciting a quiet moan from the drowsy biotic.

"That's my job," James stated bluntly as he walked in from the shower, a hint of a laugh hanging on every word.

"Jaaaaames, can you be an absolute doll and keep Kaidan distracted while I go and get Massani?" she asked, with as sweet a smile as she could conjure. James gave her a lazy wink and strode over to the bed. He smiled brightly as he saw her soft blush. Towel bound and glistening, he took an unusual pride in making her _weak_.

"Sure thing Lola," he laughed softly and deeply, as he sat on the side of the bed and pulled Kaidan into a languid kiss.

She didn't want to leave.

But she had to.

Tess dragged herself out of bed, sliding with ease and softly thudding on the floor as her knees gave way. Too much drink. Too little sleep. She reached, grasping for Kaidan's discarded t-shirt and pulled it over her head, welcoming the smell of his cologne. Sleepily she left her room, trying as hard as she could to ignore the two men 'making-out' in her bed.

_'Those two will be the death of me...'_

She strolled through the corridors, swaying absent-mindedly to the faint music that filled her elegant cave of an apartment. Her footsteps on the marble-esque tiles sent out a hollow echo amidst the early morning stirring. Garrus yawned on the 'way-too-big sofa', Liara was doing _something_ in the kitchen and...she was too afraid to wonder where the others had disappeared to.

 _'Joker's probably got a shattered pelvis...'_ she giggled with a shake of her head. Raven curls bounced as each step became more enthusiastic, she felt...lucky. Happy even. A smile tugged at her lips as she skipped along the balcony, eager to find Zaeed and get back to bed. Kaidan and Vega were _waiting_.  
Suffice it to say, her day started off in a...reasonably good mood.

"Glyph?"

"Yes Commander?" he chirped, a faint buzz harmonizing with his voice. He whirred and appeared from over the balcony, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Where's Mr.Massani?" she felt sleep slowly edging its way in.

He flickered and blinked, pale blue light disappearing momentarily as he saw to her request.

"He's in the room below you, I would recommend the stairs, Dr.T'soni has noted you make a bad habit of _jumping_ over things." His comment did ring true and she realized it was probably a habit she'd be better off without. So she strode over to the banister and with as much care as she could maintain, she climbed over and descended the thin railing. "Commander, may I inquire as to how you wish to proceed?"

"Look at it this way Glyph, I'm not jumping." She smiled innocently and dropped to the floor below. The soft sting of the sudden contact quickly faded. Her study was only a few feet away and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in there. Her steps were quiet as she approached the poor excuse for a door. Darkness filled her study, it was completely void of light and her worry increased tenfold. "Zaeed?" she whispered, flicking on the light with a wave of her hand. "Oh fuck!"

_Tight. Bronze. His chest dusted with a thin layer of grey curls. Scarred abs leading to..._

"Zaeed Massani! Get your naked ass out of my office now!" She roared, her face painted with a mix of disgust and sheer horror. He jumped in the leather seat and it squeaked beneath him, slightly sticking to his bare skin.

"Shittin' hell love! You nearly gave me an heart attack!" He retorted, his face was pulled into a soft snarl. But it turned to a mild expression of fear as her green eyes narrowed on him.

"Garrus! Shotgun! Liara! Disinfectant! Grunt...lock the bloody door!" She barked, her fists curling at her sides. She was way too hungover for this.  
He scarpered and pulled the blanket to his hips...and ran. Tessa hot on his heels.  
"I just had that cleaned you S.O.B!"

It was in that moment, that she decided that she'd have to have a chat with him about his... _bad habit._


End file.
